bajo la mascara negra
by albe20
Summary: despues de un evento tragico en la vida de ash, este esta decidido a derrotar a las organizaciones criminales de una vez por todas sin embargo otra persona buscara lo mismo que ash salvo que te difiere de sus metodos ya que matar es una opcion posible muerte de personajes
1. prologo

Cerca de ciudad lumius un joven de cabello negro azabache montado sobre un charizard estaba volando a una gran velocidad por la expresión en su rostro se podía observar la desesperación en llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino.

— ¡vamos charizard aumenta más la velocidad por favor! —suplicaba con desesperación el joven azabache de nombre ash. — ¡no importa lo que pase conmigo lo importante es llegar a tiempo antes que sea tarde!

El pokemon de fuego al ver la expresión de ash aumento más la velocidad solo esperaba que su entrenador pudiera soportar las fuertes ráfagas de aire.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ciudad lumius en una bodega abandonada se podían observar que en su interior había dos sujetos uno de ellos estaba en el suelo encadenada de los pies a los brazos el sujeto en cuestión tenía el cabello de color rubio y vestía ropa de mecánico de color azul cielo y por sus rasgos faciales se podía saber que no sobrepasaba más de los dieciocho años además que se podía ver que había sido torturado recientemente por las condiciones en las que se encontraba su cuerpo mientras que el otro sujeto era un adulto de aproximadamente treinta años de cabello negro que traía puesto un elegante traje de color rojo y en su mano sostenía una palanca de hierro.

—vamos a dejar esto claro muchacho ¿cuál te duele más que te golpee con la mano derecha? —pregunto giovanni con una sonrisa sádica mientras golpeaba con la palanca al joven inventor en las costillas y este se retorcía de dolor por el golpe. — ¿o con la mano izquierda?

—Creo que eso rompió algunas costillas pero aun no estoy convencido de que eso doliera así que tratemos con otro método. —decía giovanni mientras observaba como se retorcía de dolor citrón.

—De frente —comentaba giovanni mientras golpeaba a citrón en su abdomen —o en la espalda

El pobre inventor solo cerraba los ojos mientras escupía algo de sangre al tratar de soportar el cruel castigo que le estaba propinando el líder del equipo rocket y también estaba rezando para que alguien viniera a rescatarlo de su tormento.

—me parece que aún no llegamos a un veredicto claro así que volvamos repetirlo otra vez quieres. —dijo giovanni mientras golpeaba a citrón una vez más. —derecha. — o izquierda. —de frente. —o por atrás.

citrón solo escupía sangre por el dolor que estaba recibiendo de parte del líder del equipo rocket mientras sentía cómo sus huesos se estaban rompiendo por dentro y entonces empezó a balbucear entonces giovanni se agacho para escuchar lo que trataba de decir el inventor.

—Habla un poco más fuerte chico aunque creo que te cuesta trabajo hablar por que a lo mejor debes tener por ahí un pulmón colapsado y eso siempre impide bien la oratoria. —comentaba giovanni mientras mantenía su sonrisa diabólica.

Citrón al tener cerca a giovanni solo le escupió en la cara su propia sangre y giovanni furioso por ese acto solo agarro de la cabeza al rubio lo alzo y luego la azoto contra suelo con fuerza abriéndole una herida en la cabeza.

—Eso no fue cortes, el primer compañero de ash tenía modales. —comentaba giovanni mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se le limpiaba la sangre de la cara. —debería enseñarte modales para que sigas sus pasos. —mmm. —la verdad no, mejor te seguiré golpeando con la palanca hasta que me canse.

Entonces giovanni empezó a reírse como un maniático mientras que citrón solo lo observaba con ojos de terror esperando lo peor.

En otra parte se podía observar como ash estaba sobre charizard tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino.

—vamos citrón resiste ya voy para allá —decía ash en voz alta — ¡un poco más rápido charizard por favor debemos llegar a tiempo!

En un centro pokemon de ciudad lumius se podían ver a dawn, may, misty, serena y a pikachu tratando de consolar a la pequeña eureka que no paraba de llorar por el secuestro de su hermano.

—descuida eureka sé que ash llegara a salvar a tu hermano de eso estoy segura. —dijo serena mientras abrazaba a la pequeña niña.

—yo también espero eso serena, no sé qué haría si algo malo le llegara a pasar a mi hermano —contesto eureka algo triste.

—animo eureka además estamos hablando de ash el nunca dejaría a alguien en problemas sé que lo salvara. —exclamo dawn animada levantado su puño.

—podrá ser aun un inmaduro pero tienen razón serena y dawn no hay nadie más confiable que ash para este tipo de situaciones. —ahora hablo misty.

—es cierto ash traerá a tu hermano a salvo de eso estoy segura. —comentó may con una sonrisa.

—gracias chicas por animarme de seguro ash es afortunado de tenerlas como amigas. —comentó eureka más animada. —además que una de ustedes va cuidar de ash en el futuro.

Ese comentario final de eureka solo hiso sonrojar a todas las chicas presentes y pikachu solo soltó una pequeña carcajada por la expresión de las chicas.

Regresando a la bodega abandonada se podía observar al joven inventor en un mal estado donde apenas y podía respirar.

—sabes nos divertimos un buen rato no lo crees. —dijo giovanni mientras se dirigía a la salida de la bodega. —bueno más bien yo me divertí un rato. —en fin te dejo, tengo otros asuntos importantes que atender solo no olvides cerrar la puerta al salir y dile a ash que le mando saludos.

Entonces giovanni se retiró del lugar cerrando la puerta no sin antes soltar una gran carcajada al salir, citrón con mucho esfuerzo trato de levantarse pero estaba tan herido que apenas y podía sostenerse en pie así que se empezó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta para salir de ese lugar.

Mientras que ash pudo avistar la bodega abandonada donde se encontraba citrón encerrado así que se tranquilizó un poco y le pidió a charizard volar un poco más rápido para llegar, por otro lado citrón llego a la puerta y trato de abrirla pero no podía ya que del otro lado estaba cerrado con un candado entonces citrón empezó a buscar otra ruta de escape y fue cuando vio que al fondo de la bodega estaba un bomba con un temporizador y la pantalla solo se observaba que en seis segundos iba estallar así que citrón solo respiro profundamente y espero son resignación su cruel destino.

Ash al ver que estaba cerca de la bodega le pidió a charizard que lo bajara y continúo corriendo a la bodega y fue cuando entonces la bodega estallo por suerte charizard actuó rápidamente y cubrió a su entrenador con sus alas para evitar que saliera herido.

Cuando ash vio la acción de su pokemon le agradeció por salvarlo entonces rápidamente fue a ver los restos de la bodega esperanzado de encontrar a su amigo de kalos aún con vida por desgracia no fue así, después de algunos minutos de búsqueda hayo su cuerpo bajo algunos escombros.

Ash simplemente vio el estado del cuerpo y las manchas de sangre de su ropa había sido torturado sin compasión antes de morir en la explosión.

—lo siento citrón no llegue a tiempo —exclamaba ash soltando lágrimas y lamentándose por la pérdida de su amigo.

—perdóname eureka. —fue lo último que dijo ash antes de llevarse el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo para darle un entierro digno.

Fin del prologo

 _Este fic como pondrán notar será de una temática más seria de lo habitual en mis fics donde habrá algunas muertes de personajes y algunas actitudes de algunos personajes cambiaran eso si aún tendrán su esencia algunos ya sabrán de donde me base y espero les agrade como va quedar y sobre el shipping acepto sugerencias en este caso no habrá harem la razón debido a la temática de este fic._

 _Este fic y el de la paradoja del tiempo serán ahora mi prioridad y otro que no les diré pero ya voy a terminarlo de una buena vez ya que será sorpresa._


	2. cuatro años despues

Cuatro años después

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en ciudad lumiose desde la muerte de citron, ash no volvió hacer el mismo desde ese momento busco los métodos y los recursos para proteger a sus seres amados y sobre todo erradicar a todas las organizaciones criminales de una vez por todas.

Su lucha contra el crimen hiso que las organizaciones como el equipo magna,aqua y el rocket se refugiaran en kalos sobre todo en ciudad lumiose ya que era la ciudad mas grande de dicha region con el paso del tiempo ash se gano el respeto y admiración por parte de los ciudadanos de esta ciudad, a pesar de todo esto ash no fue el unico en cambiar tambien muchos de sus amigos y amigas también cambiaron.

 _Misty y may dejaron de lado su enamoramiento por ash y casaron y poco timepo despues cada una tuvo un hijo aunque no existen finales felcies ya que después un timepo se divorciaron y quedaron como madres solteras y de vez en cuando iban a visitar a su amigo ash para brindarle su apoyo en su labor de ser vigilante aunque este no iba dejar esta labor hasta erradicar el crimen._

 _Dawn por otro lado viajo por el mundo tratando de perfeccionar su estilo para los concursos y después ganar numeras competencias y cansada de viajar compro un apartamento en ciudad lumiose y se estableció en la región, por un tiempo sostuvo una relación con ash pero debido a algunas diferencias con respecto a su profesión de vigilante que ejercia el azabache se separaron y actualmente están en términos de buenos amigos aunque de vez en cuando sostienen relaciones sexuales._

 _Serena poco tiempo después de la muerte de citrón este consoló a ash en su dolor por la perdida de su amigo ademas gracias ella ash conoció el amor y sostuvieron una relación aunque al igual que dawn no aprobó el papel de vigilante que ash ejercía y terminaron, actualmente tiene un trabajo modesto diseñando ropa aunque de vez en cuando se reúne con el entrenador para acostarse con el._

 _Brock debido a las locuras de su amigo también entreno para ser un buen ayudante aunque ash se rehusaba a trabajar con el ya que tiene miedo que terminara como citron aun asi el moreno a decido que mientras ash luche contra el mal el no dejaria solo con esta carga ya que enfrentaria con ash enfrentarse a esta gran locura._

 _Sobre eureka debido que poco tiempo después de la muerte de su hermano su padre se enfermo gravemente y murió y ash decidió cuidarla como su propia hermana ya que era lo menos que podía hacer debido a que no pudo salvar a citrón a tiempo._

 _Con lo que respecta al azabache él se había vuelto un vigilante ya que no iba permitir que otro de sus amigos o alguien inocente fuera lastimado por eso se quedó en ciudad lumiose para defenderla aunque tuvo un gran cambio de actitud por el pasar de los años debido a esto ya no era el mismo chico confiando de antes ahora era más brutal con sus enemigos y debía hacerlo para someter a las organizaciones criminales que amenazaban a las regiones y no descansaría hasta eliminarlas y que todos estuvieran tras las rejas._

Regresando al presente en una fábrica abandonada ubicada casi a orillas de la ciudad se podía observar una reunión de agentes del equipo magna sentados alredor de una mesa redonda discutiendo enardecidamente entre ellos.

el lugar era abstante amplio y por el estado de la fabrica hacia varios años que nadie habia usado este lugar por lo cual era el sitio ideal para hablar en privado.

—Maldición ese maldito de lysson ya nos subió de nuevo la tarifa —dijo enojado un agente de del equipo magma que aprecia ser una cabecilla del casi extinto equipo magma —!esto es inaudito!

—Que esperabas, el maldito controla todas las operaciones de esta región —respondió otro agente casi del mismo nivel de jerarquía que al anterior —además de esta manera es eso o morirnos de hambre en hoenn aquí mínimo ganamos algo

—Si esas miserias se llaman algo —exclamo otro agente en tono de burla

—si no te gusta lo que ganamos puedes regresarte a hoenn —respondió el primer agente

— ¡y quien va obligarme! —grito furioso el agente agredido y saco una pokebola en señal de pelea

Entonces cuando los ánimos se estaban subiendo y la pelea entre ellos iba a ser inevitable un gran rugido fuerte proveniente de un pokemon hicieron que desistieran de atacarse.

—aunque me gustaría verlos matarse entre ustedes, vengo con una propuesta interesante que les podría interesar — dijo una persona vestida con una chaqueta roja y que traía puesta una máscara negra que ocultaba perfectamente todas sus facciones de su cara y además traía consigo un gran saco de color café que escondia una armadura blindada.

En eso todos los agentes del equipo magma se pararon de sus sillas parar observar molestos al intruso que estaba en la parte superior de la fábrica con mas detalleen la prte donde comunmente el supervisor observaba a los obreros trabajar al ver que el intruso tenía al lado de el un charizard dedujeron que el fue quien interrumpió su "reunión".

—!oye no crees que llegas temprano a la noche de brujas idiota! —se burló un agente al observar al intruso

Entonces el enmascarado ordeno con una mano a charizard que atacara y este asintió lanzando un poderoso lanzallamas al cielo dejando un poco asustados a los demás agentes al ver que tan fuerte era ese pokemon.

— ¡no estoy de humor para sus estúpidas bromas vine a hablar de negocios con ustedes así que siéntense y escuchen lo que tengo que decir! —grito el enmascarado en un tono autoritario

Todos los agentes se sentaron aunque podían revelarse contra el intruso observaron que no solo el charizard de aquel individuo era poderoso si no también que tenía un collar en el pecho con una megapiedra así que todos optaron por obedecerlo y escuchar lo que tenía que decir por una extraañ sensacion snetina algo de escalofrios al estar ante aquel enmascarado.

—bien que bueno que son obedientes, en fin se lo de su problema con lysson y sus tarifas ridículas que les está cobrando por traficar pokedroga en la ciudad así que les propongo esto, yo les cobrare solo la mitad de sus ganancias y a cambio obtendrán mi protección de lysson y también de ash kétchup —exclamó el enmascarado en un tono serio — ¿Qué dicen?

—bueno tu oferta es generosa pero como creerte que estaremos protegidos de esos dos —reclamo un agente no bastante convencido

Entonces el enmascarado lanzo el saco que traía consigo al suelo y los agentes pusieorn caras de horror y de repugnancia al ver que dentro del saco había cabezas cercenadas de varias hombres que por su expresión sus rostros reconocieron en seguida a esas personas que estaban en el saco.

—como pondrán darse cuenta estas son las cabezas de todos sus repartidores de pokedroga en la ciudad y eso solo me tomo dos horas en hacerlo ahora bien si no quieren ver de lo que soy capaz de hacer en veinticuatro horas les sugiero que acepten el trato que les ofrezco solo que habrá unas condiciones más, no quiero ver que les venden pokedroga a los niños, ni que les roben su pokemon y sobre todo que se atrevan a violar a una niña si lo hacen tengan la seguridad que vendré por ustedes —dijo el enmascarado en un tono amenazante

—está bien aceptamos el trato solo algo más ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunto un agente del equipo magma que era el que había hablado más con aquel enmascarado

—mi nombre no tiene importancia pero si se quieren referirse a mi persona solo díganme mascara negra —exclamo mascara negra que en seguida ordeno a charizard lanzar un lanzallamas otra vez al cielo haciendo que todos los presentes cerrarán los ojos por miedo excepto el enmascarado.

Al abrir los ojos los agentes descubrieron que mascara negra ya no estaba con ellos entonces todos suspiraron aliviados.

—No sé ustedes pero la mitad de las ganancias no suena mal —dijo el mismo agente y todos asentaron con la cabeza

Después de ese incidente en la fabrica pasaron algunos días más, entonces en una noche tranquila un camión de carga conducía por el bosque cercano a ciudad lumiose a una gran velocidad huyendo de una persona que montaba sobre un charizard.

Los que traían el camión eran dos personas que por sus ropas se podía saber que pertenecían al equipo magma y por ver la expresion de sus rostros parecian estar bastante alterados.

—Maldición no puedes ir mas rápido esta cosa ya casi nos alcanza —dijo el hombre que estaba al lado del conductor

— ¡qué crees que estoy haciendo! —grito el conductor desesperado

Entonces garcias a la luz que desprendia la luna llena se podoa divisar a la persona que perseguía a ese camión ya que resulto ser nada mas ni menos que ash kétchup que al estar cerca del camión ordeno a su charizard quemar las ruedas traseras con sus lanzallamas, charizard asentó la orden y dirigió su lanzallamas a las ruedas traseras del camión que en el acto hizo que el camión perdiera el equilibrio y se estrellara en los árboles.

entonces saliendo con dificultad del camión ambos hombres trataron de huir lo más rápido que podían del azabache mientras que este solo bajo tranquilamente de su charizard y lo guardo en su pokebola para ir por los dos hombres, entonces cuando los hombres iban a huir de la escena otro hombre apareció de repente cerrándoles el paso.

—Van algún lado —dijo el sujeto que resultó ser el viejo amigo de ash brock

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto ash algo molesto por la presencia del moreno

—no es obvio vine ayudar a un viejo amigo tu sabes que no puedes hacer esto solo —respondió brock con una sonrisa

—haz lo que quieras solo no quiero que interfieras con mis asuntos —exclamo ash resignado y se dirigió a ambos hombres con una mirada intimidante.

Entonces ambos delincuentes tuvieron que rendirse al sentirse acorralados entonces ash arresto aquellos hombres para poder entregarlo a la oficial Jenny pero antes de eso quería interrogarlo pero despues de verificar la mercancia que transportaban.

Entonces ash y brock cuando esposaron aquellos hombres fueron a checar lo que contenía el camión y descubrieron que contenía pokedroga y algunos pokemon enjaulados.

—Oye ¿quien es el tipo de cabellos de punta? —prgunto un bandido al observar a brock

—su nombre es brock y es uno de los que acompañaba a ash kétchup en su viaje por ser maestro pokemon a decir verdad él es su primer acompañante —respondió el otro bandido

Entonces ash al ver lo que contenía el camión se dirigió a ambos hombres para interrogarlos

—muy bien basura ¿para quién trabajas? —pregunto ash algo molesto mientras agarraba a uno de los delincuentes por el cuello y lo empezó apretarlo con fuerza

—no lo sé, solo nos asignaron conducir este camión no sé nada al mas respecto lo juro —respondió aquel hombre con algo de dificultad ya que le estaban apretando el cuello con mucha fuerza

—No es la respuesta que busco —dijo ash antes de romperle al brazo aquel hombre y este solo grito de dolor

—ahora bien te lo pondré de esta manera, puedes irte a la cárcel con un brazo roto o bien puedes ir a la cárcel con ambos brazos rotos además de tus piernas tú decides —hablo ash con un tono indiferente y algo amenazante

— ¡no espera! —Grito aquel hombre desesperadamente — ¡hablare pero por favor ya no me hagas daño!

— ¡entonces habla que no tengo toda la noche! —grito ash enojado

—esta bien el que nos contrato fue masc… —dijo el delincuente pero antes de terminar de decir la oración una bala perforo su cabeza matándolo en el acto y no paso un segundo antes que su compañero tuviera el mismo destino.

Por su parte el azabache junto con brock se ocultaron al presenciar el asesinato de ambos sospechosos e intentaron identificar quien causo el disparo por lo que ash saco sus lentes de vista telescópica para identificar al francotirador y no le costó mucho trabajo divisarlo ya que el asesino estaba a 1200 metros de distancia de él para ser más exactos él se encontraba arriba de un rascacielos de ciudad lumiose, entonces ash saco a charizard para poder perseguirlo.

—Vamos amigo andando —dijo ash mientras se subía lo más rápido posible a charizard y emprendía el vuelo para poder atrapar al francotirador sospechoso

— ¡oye ash espérame! —Grito el moreno al ver como su amigo lo dejaba en ese lugar sin decirle nada —si claro ash déjame con los muertos no hay problema

Entonces ash voló a una gran velocidad para atrapar al francotirador y en eso el francotirador misterioso vio que el azabache se acercaba rápidamente a su posición e intentó huir corriendo de ese lugar entonces comenzó la persecución mientras ash volaba sobre charizard observaba que aquel individuo usaba una máscara negra y una chaqueta color roja y lo que más le intrigo es que aquel sujeto fuera un gran atleta en la forma es que este saltaba y corría sobre los techos de los edificios tan fácilmente.

Entonces mascara negra solo volteo y entonces observo que ash lo seguía aun persiguiendo con su charizard entonces siguió corriendo mientras el azabache aun le pisaba los talones.

—no está mal kétchup se ve que has mejorado pero necesitaras más que eso si quieres atraparme —hablo burlonamente mascara negra mientras corria

— ¿quién rayos eres tú? —Pregunto el azabache algo molesto por la actitud de este tipo — ¡dímelo!

—tranquilo ash se ve que todos estos años te has vuelto alguien que se irrita tan fácilmente —respondió mascara negra burlonamente —sabes algo extraño al anterior tu

Ash se sorprendío que este individuo parecía conocerlo y eso lo dejaba algo confundido aunque no recordaba alguien tan ágil y mucho menos que fuera un asesino ciertamente su perfil no encajaba con ninguno de sus amigos ni tampoco con sus rivales aunque paul,trip y alain fueron serios y algo apáticos no creía que fuera capaz de matar a gente a sangre fría sin duda queria conocer quien era este sujeto.

Al notar que casi se acercaba a mascara negra ash no lo pensp dos vecs y salto sobre el dejándolo en el suelo y rápidamente se levantó para confrontarlo.

—sabes ash para ser nuestro primer encuentro desde hace mucho estuvo bien esta carrera pero sabes creo que dejaremos nuestro combate para otro día —dijo mascara negra se levantaba y observaba al azabache junto a charizard —ya nos veremos para ponernos al dia en otra ocasion

—No creas que te dejare ir de este lugar tan fácilmente —exclamo ash mientras se ponía en posición de combate y charizard igual solo esperaba indicaciones de su entrenador.

—eso no lo decides tu ash pero descuida pronto nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que crees —exclamo mascara negra antes lanzar una bola de humo y desaparecer

— ¡maldición! —reclamaba el azabache al ver que el misterioso sujeto desapareció frente a sus ojos sin poder reaccionar a tiempo

Entonces ash noto que donde se encontraba parado aquel sujeto había marcas de uno de sus zapatos así que saco de su bolsillo unas pinzas y recogió muestras de la tierra que dejo el calzado de aquel sujeto y lo guardo en su pantalón para llevarlo al laboratorio y analizarlo.

dejando un poco intrigado a ash sobre el encuentro con aquel sujeto decdio que debia investigar quien era ese sujeto y sabes sus verdaderas intenciones.

—oye max me recibes —dijo ash al trasmisor de su oreja que siempre llevaba para salir a patrullar por la ciudad

—te escucho claramente ash ¿qué pasa? —pregunto intrigado max que se convirtió en un ayudante de ash en la lucha por derrotar a las demás organizaciones además que era novio de eureka

—me encontré aun tipo bastante extraño en este momento te mando las fotos y los videos tomados por mi cámara y quiero que averigües contra quien estamos lidiando. —respondió ash mientras sacaba su cámara secreta que llevaba en el chaleco ya que la usaba para grabar mientras salía a patrullar de noche entonces procedió a enviarle el contenido a max.

—sí que a este sujetó se perdió en la feria de disfraces —dijo max en un tono burlón

—concéntrate max y cuando tengas información sobre este sujeto me avises yo por lo mientras tengo que atender un asunto muy importante que necesita ser resuelto—hablo ash en un tono serio

—si no me digas, te iras a revolcar con serena o esta noche le toca a dawn —dijo max en un tono burlon

—Vaya se ve que estas bastante enterado de mi vida sexual así quisiera que te esforzaras en averiguar quién es ese sujeto —reclamo ash en un tono algo molesto

—vamos ash es una broma ríete un poco no has sonreído desde que murió citrón —dijo max en un tono preocupado

—no hay tiempo para bromas hay trabajo que hacer así que haz lo que te pedí —respondió el azabache en un tono serio mientras montaba sobre charizard y se dirigia a su mision.

—ok como diga jefe —hablo max en un tono sarcástico

Después de volar algunos minutos ash llego a un edificio aledaño a la torre prisma entonces descendió sobre el techo del edificio y guardo a su fiel amigo en su pokebola y se dirigió al apartamento donde se encontraba una conocida tuya.

Ash al llegar al apartamento toco el timbre entonces una chica abrió la puerta y lo recibió una chica de cabello largo color miel que usaba un vestido sencillo de color rosa que dejaba ver su hermosa figura.

—hola ash llegaste justo a tiempo —dijo la chica de cabello color miel que enseguida lo abrazo

—hola serena sabes que no me perdería esto por nada —respondió ash en un tono seductor y entro al apartamento de la pelimiel

Ash recorrió el apartamento y como era de esperarse de serena el lugar estaba totalmente aseado y ordenado entonces la pelimeil agarrando de la mano lo guio a su recamara entonces al estar en la recamara, serena cerró la puerta y empezo a besar a ash apasionadamente.

Este solo le correspondió el beso entonces serena le arranco salvajemente su chaleco y después le rompió la camisa dejando a la vista su formados pectorales entonces la pelimeil empezó a besar el cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia con desesperación, ash contribuyo a su causa y se quitó los pantalones dejándolo con el miembro totalmente erecto luego serena lo aventó a la cama con algo de salvajismo.

—alguien esta muy ansiosa el dia de hoy —dijo ash en un tono seductor

Entonces serena con una sonrisa pícara se empezó desvestir, primero se quitó su vestido lentamente dejando ver su lencería y con suma delicadeza se retiró el sostén y las pantis dejando ver los bien formados pechos de la pelimiel asi como sus caderas bien formadas entonces serena se aventó en la cama junto a su amante y lo empezó a besar con pasión.

—no sabes cuantos dias espere —dijo serena mientras seguía besando al azabache —asi que voy aprovchar este momento asi que desquitae conmigo

—se ve que eras chica traviesa serena pero está bien cumpliré tu deseo después de todo te quiero ver feliz —contesto el azabache y procedió a penetrar a serena haciendo que esta gimiera de placer

Asi estuvieron un buen rato haciendo el amor hasta que despues de un tiempo quedaron totalmente exhaustos.

—serena eso fue magnifico ya necesitaba eso para desestresarme aunque no estemos casados ni tengamos una relación de noviazgo no niego que seas buena en la cama por que lo eres —exclamo ash sumamente satisfecho —sabes satisfacer aun hombre con ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes ya ni se por que terminamos

—gracias ash aunque tu también estuviste genial como siempre tu si sabes complacer a una mujer ademas sabes bien que la razon por la que terminamos es por tu estupido trabajo de ser vigilante se que lo prometiste a citron en su tumba pero tambien piensa en los demas no se que haria si llegara a perderte —exclamo serena mostrando una gran preocupacion

—sabes que nunca pasara ademas aun asi terminamos nuestra relacion venos aqui en la cama haciendo el amor como si nada y yo crei que ya no querias volverlo hacer conmigo —dijo ash con gran ironia

—bueno no puedo negar que esas noches de sexo que tuvimos antes no hayan sido fantasticas por que lo fueron y no quiero perder eso y como dices es bueno para desestresarte —respondio serena mientras abrazaba al azabache y lo volvia a besar

—no se hable mas —hbalo ahs mientras se preparaba para otro aslto mas en eso su comunicador que estaba en suelo empezo a sonar

—que pasa max estoy ocupado mas vale que sea importante —contesto ash algo molesto

—tu noche de sexo puede esperar ya analize los datos que me envisate y descubri que nuestro amigo se autoproclama mascara negra y lo curioso del asunto es que esa misma identidad la usaba giovanni cuando dio sus primeros pasos como lider del equipo rocket asi que deduje que que peude ser que giovanni este de alguna forma involucrado con esto o si no debe conocer la identidad sobre este sujeto —respondio max meintras observaba en la pantalla de su laptop informacion sobre mascara negra y giovanni

—ya entiendo a donde quieres llegar dile a brock que lo vere en media hora en el asilo de lumiose —dijo ash en un tono serio y esa expresion lo puedo ver serena

—¿por que media hora? —pregunto max algo extrañado

—tu solo obedece sin hacerme preguntas —contesto ash algo molesto

—esta bien romeo aunque deberias casarte ya —exclamo max en tono de burla antes de terminar la llamada

ash no le respondio y quedo algo pensativo sin duda cuando terminara su cruzada se estableceria y sentaria cabeza.

—ash si vas a ir al asilo por favor prometeme que no haras algo estupido —dijo serena preocupada al oir que ash iria a ese lugar

—descuida no lo hare no soy un asesino y nunca lo sere solo quiero averiguar un asunto pendiente —respondio ash con un tono tranquilizador —ademas pedi media hora para tener otra sesion de amor

—ya sabes ash que puedes contar conmigo —respondio serena mientras ambos hacian el amor otra vez.

CONTINUARA

pues bien debido a que en fdzeta gano el pearshipping este fic en ese lugar sera pearl y en fanfitcion lo hare amour en fin este capitulo no salio dawn pero saldra en el siguiente de todos modos gracias por seguir esta historia


	3. el pasado nos persigue

Capítulo 2: el pasado nos persigue

Después de tenar una sesión de amor con serena ash se dispuso ir al asilo de lumiuose para encontrar respuestas sobre la identidad de mascara negra aunque también se enfrentaría un fantasma del pasado y esa era nada más ni menos que giovanni que años atrás capturo y llevo a la justicia años atrás.

Flashback

Después de tres semanas desde la muerte de citrón, ash se enfocó en encontrar al líder del equipo rocket y hacerlo pagar por la muerte de su amigo así que con ayuda de max logro descifrar los códigos de comunicación del equipo rocket y con eso supieron exactamente donde se encontraba giovanni sin medir las consecuencias ash se armó de sus pokemon más fuertes y se fue solo a confrontar a giovanni aunque max le prometió a ash no decirla nada a nadie sobre esto, max le mintió ya que era una completa locura lo que iba hacer el azabache así que convoco a brock y a sus demás amigos para apoyarlo.

Ash llego a la guarida de giovanni que estaba ubicada en el bosque aledaño de ciudad romantis en una pequeña cabaña los miembros del equipo rocket al ver ash salieron de la cabaña para enfrentarlo excepto giovanni que se quedó adentro para ver como luchaba el intruso para ash no le costó trabajo derrotar a todos los integrantes con sus pokemon ya que sus pokemon eran muy fuertes y estaban conformados por greninja, pikachu, charizard, infernape, sceptile y krokodile giovanni al ver que solo quedaba el salió de la cabaña para confrontar al azabache.

Ahora solo quedaban ash junto a sus pokemon mientras giovanni saco a sus pokemon que eran golem, rhiperior, persian, raiuchu, dugtrio y nidoking.

—Bravo ash sabía que me encontrarías y te felicito por derrotar a mis hombres sabía que no eran rivales para ti —aplaudió giovanni mientras se burlaba de ash

— ¡esto se acaba aquí giovanni nadie más vendrá a salvarte! —grito ash en un tono de furia

—eso crees cierto, aunque puede que tengas razón pero no obstante te puedes equivocar ya que también te digo lo mismo chico nadie vendrá a salvarte —respondió giovanni mientras se reía

Ash estaba cegado por la furia con solo ver a giovanni se le vino a la mente como encontró el cuerpo de citrón y eso solo lo enfurecía más pero tenía que controlarse ya que esa era la forma de giovanni de pelear el solo quería explotar sus debilidades en base de hacerte perder el control así que respiró hondo mientras planeaba como derrotarlo.

—por cierto me entere que tu amigo muerto tiene una hermana pequeña sabes algo cuando la encuentre me divertiré mucho con ella y tú sabes a que me refiero hasta quien sabe puede que le guste al final —se rio giovanni después de decir eso —aunque por otro lado tus amiguitas dawn y serena no están del todo mal son hermosas puede que cuando termine con la mocosa ellas sigan y las haga mujeres de verdad

Ash no tolero esos últimos comentarios de giovanni ya que de ninguna manera permitiría que ese monstruo se acercara a sus amigas así que sin pensarlo se lanzó al ataque con su pokemon, giovanni solo puso una sonrisa de satisfacción ya que su plan de hacer perder el control al azabache estaba funcionando.

Sus pokemon de ambos se estaban atacando entre sí sin recibir órdenes mientras ash se lanzaba a los golpes con giovanni pero este abusando de su altura y de la diferencia de edad con respecto a ash solo jugaba con el esquivando y empujándole para provocarlo más.

En un descuido de giovanni ash le propino un derechazo que le dio en su labio inferior derecho haciendo que en el labio de este saliera sangre, giovanni furioso por ese acto dejo de jugar con ash y se abalanzo hacia él, tirándole al suelo y rápidamente se puso encima de él inmovilizándolo para poder castigarlo por su osadía entonces empezó a tirarle golpes al azabache en el rostro, los pokemon de ash observaron esa escena y querían ir socorrer a su entrenador pero los pokemon de giovanni se lo impedían así que resignados decidieron terminar los más pronto posible sus combates para ir ayudar a su entrenador.

—eres un niñito ash aunque debo admitirlo resistes más el castigo que tu amigo rubio eso si es de admirar —dijo giovanni mientras seguía propinándole una golpiza ash en la cara dejándole varios moretones y la nariz rota. —ash te admiro por tu resistencia al dolor si aún sobrevives después de recibir tal castigo te recompensare dejándote ver como violo a tus amigas y es más te dejare elegir a quien violo primero

Ash nos soportó escuchar eso y en un descuido de giovanni agarro con una mano una piedra que se encontraba en el suelo y le dio en la cara a giovanni y este lo soltó retorciéndose del dolor por tal golpe abriéndole una herida en su cabeza en seguida ash se levantó y se encimo sobre giovanni y a continuación le empezó a golpear con aquella roca en la cara.

— ¡quien se divierte ahora maldito asesino! —Gritaba ash todo encolerizado mientras golpeaba a giovanni con todas sus fuerzas — ¡ríete ahora maldito!

Ash había perdido el control solo quería seguir golpeando a giovanni mientras que este solo reía, después de un rato de cansancio ash soltó la piedra y contemplo el cuerpo de giovanni el no había muerto pero estaba muy herido para moverse o hacer algo al respecto.

—vamos mocoso yo sé que quieres hacer esto así que termina el trabajo —dijo giovanni con un poco de dificultad debido a las heridas de su rostro — ¡hazlo ahora!

Mientras los pokemon del azabache iba ganándole a los pokemon de giovanni, ash solo miraba al líder del equipo rocket en el suelo quería matarlo por lo que le hizo a citrón pero una parte de él no quería hacerlo ya que significaría ser un monstruo como él.

Ash respiro hondo y se puso sobre giovanni y con ambas manos alzo la roca con la que lo estaba golpeando con intención de enterrársela en la cabeza medito algunos segundos antes de hacerlo ya que si lo mataba ya no habría vuelta atrás entonces ash miro el rostro de giovanni y observo que este solo sonreía burlonamente entonces no lo pensó y con ambas manos golpeo el suelo a unos centímetros de la cabeza de giovanni y en seguida ash se levantó y miro a giovanni a los ojos.

—no soy como tú, esto se terminó tu iras a la cárcel y pagaras por tus crimines —exclamo ash algo cansado mientras observaba que sus amigos pokemon ya habían derrotado a sus rivales nomas se arrodillo al ver que por fin había vengado a citrón.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cunado llegaron brock y sus amigos junto a la oficial Jenny a ayudar al azabache todos las chicas corrieron a ver al azabache solo que serena y dawn fueron las más preocupadas y le brindaron ayuda para poder levantarse mientras brock junto a la oficial Jenny fueron a arrestar a giovanni.

—ash son muy hermosas tus novias ahora si esto decidido a hacerlas mías —exclamaba giovanni mientras soltaba una gran carcajada

Ash se enojó por ese comentario pero trato de no responderle ya había necesidad el gano y giovanni iba a ir a la cárcel en eso ambas chicas solo abrazaban al azabache y el solo les correspondió y ambas chicas les dio un beso en la mejilla mientras pasaba esa escena misty y may vieron con tristeza que ash ya había elegido a quien amar y estaba entre esas dos chicas así que decidieron no interponerse ya apoyar a sus amigas para que conquistaran a ash.

Pasaron dos semanas después de la captura de giovanni mientras ash se recuperaba de aquel encuentro mortal sus amigos empezaron a recolectar mas pruebas para condenar a giovanni de mínimo a la pena de muerte pero desgracia en el juicio un abogado de el entrego un examen psicológico revelo que este padecía de locura por lo que sus sentencia fue cambiada a ser encerrado en el asilo de lumiose de por vida.

Todos sus amigos de ash e inclusive el mismo se encontraron impotentes ante la decisión de la corte pero nada podían hacer por un lado también mostraron algo de satisfacción que giovanni nunca saldría del asilo así que lo tomaron como una victoria a medias.

Después de esos eventos ash solo se enfocó en recuperarse completamente por lo cual estaba reposando en un departamento de su propiedad ahora el azabache se encontraba en una encrucijada ahora que seguía con su vida apenas hace poco se volvió campeón de kalos pero no sabía más que hacer por un lado pensaba seguir su viaje pero la gran pregunta era ¿A dónde? y ¿para qué? El sueño de ser maestro pokemon ya no le resultaba tan atractivo además sentía un sentimiento extraño irse y dejar a eureka sola ella no quería decirlo pero por su rostro cuando la visitaba se observaba unas ganas de llorar así que ash medito un poco así como le paso a eureka si alguien más le pasaba lo mismo entonces en ese momento tuvo un momento de inspiración supo realmente su nuevo propósito en la vida así que sin perder tiempo fue a la tumba de citrón para verlo.

—hola amigo sé que solo pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que vine a visitarte peor solo vine a decirte que me voy de kalos a buscar respuestas —dijo ash en frente de la tumba de citrón que se ubicaba en un cementerio de ciudad lumiose

—sé que te falle al no poder salvarte a tiempo, por eso tome una decisión desde ahora dedicare mi vida en erradicar a esas malditas organizaciones y no descansare en renovar la paz en el mundo yo sé que si estuvieras aquí en este momento dirías que estoy loco por tomar tan decisión tan radical pero no es así amigo, no he estado más cuerdo en tomar una decisión que ahora así que te prometo que me volveré más fuerte y cuando consiga la información que requiero regresare esta ciudad y librare del mundo esa maldad además te juro que cuidare de eureka como si fuera mi propia hermana y no dejare que algo malo le pase y eso te lo juro con mi vida.

Ash después de esa promesa decidió retirarse de ese lugar sin embargo no conto que dos personas conocidas por él lo habían seguido para espiarlo y por ende escucharon todo que dijo ash en la tumba.

—ash no puedes arruinar tu vida solo por ese error —dijo dawn saliendo de su escondite y poniéndose enfrente de ash junto a serena

—tienes razón dawn no fue tu error ash —secundo serena

—ya lo medite chicas y no cambiare mi decisión sé que será difícil mi partida para todos pero prometo que volveré por eso no se preocupen

—entonces antes de irte quisiera decirte lo siento por ti —dijo serena con algo de vergüenza y poniendo su mano en su pecho y dawn la observo al ver que se le adelanto en revelar sus sentimientos

—Puedes decirlo con confianza serena —exclamo ash brindándole una sonrisa

—ash cuando vi que llegaste kalos mi corazón latió como nunca al verte de nuevo por que desde que conocimos en aquel campamento me enamore de ti y durante nuestro viaje esos sentimientos solo crecieron más y más por ti y ahora que te vas no puedo esconderlos más así que no importa si no sientes lo mismo por mí ya que lo cierto es que te amo ash —hablo serena soltando varias lagrimas

—serena yo también desarrolle sentimientos por ti pero no voy a mentirte también siento algo por dawn por eso actué indiferente con ambas para no herirlas pero si tomara una decisión ahora te elegiría a ti —respondió ash en ese momento le dio un beso a serena en los labios

Dawn solo contemplo esa escena aun estaba triste por ser rechazada aun así mostró algo de satisfacción ya que ash sentía algo por ella y pensaba que si lo de serena no funcionaba podría haber una oportunidad para ella así que solo tendría que ser paciente.

—lo siento dawn sé que también tienes sentimientos por mí pero aún podemos ser amigos —exclamo ash

—Seguro ash con que seas feliz yo también lo soy —respondió dawn guiñándole el ojo —al final me ganaste serena solo te encargo que hagas feliz a ash

—cuanta con eso dawn — respondió serena dándole un abrazo a su amiga —Entonces ash cuando partirás

—aun no lo sé pero sabes antes de irme quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo contigo —hablo ash con un tono tranquilo aunque en su mirada mostraba determinación y en su boca se dibujaba una gran sonrisa

Entonces serena y ash se volvieron a besar mientras dawn solo los observaba con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo le dolía ver esa escena.

Fin del flashback

Después de un rato ash había llegado al asilo de lumiose y en eso observa que brock estaba afuera de él esperándolo.

—Qué bueno que llegas ash yo pensaba que te quedarías en la cama de serena toda la noche —dijo brock tratando de bromear con su amigo

—Andando —respondió ash ignorando el comentario del moreno y se comenzó a desplazar en dirección a la entrada del asilo

—bueno mínimo ya no me insultaste por bromear eso es un avance —exclamo brock algo sorprendido

Entonces ash y brock entraron al asilo de lumiose debido a su reputación de ash como vigilante y también como campeón los guardias le dieron todas las facilidades para entrar a la institución y así tener un encuentro con giovanni en su celda.

Los guardias les abrieron la puerta de la celda de giovanni y entraron en eso giovanni estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro y observo con una sonrisa cuando llego ash.

—Pensaba que ya me habías olvidado ash —hablo giovanni con su misma sonrisa burlona

— Quiero que me digas si tienes algo que ver con este sujeto —respondió ash ignorando el comentario de giovanni sacando de su chaleco unas fotos donde se mostraba a mascara negra

—la verdad no lo reconozco además su estilo parece más de motociclista de pandilla yo cuando hice el número de mascara negra mi atuendo era más aristocrático no está burla —exclamo giovanni con un tono más indiferente

—si sabemos que sabes algo sobre este sujeto juro que vendré por ti —reclamó brock molesto por la poco cooperación del líder del equipo rocket

—jajajaja —las amenazas no te quedan brock aunque lo admito no te vez tan patético como su reemplazo cuando las realizas —cierto ash

Ash solo se enfureció al ver en la forma que se burlaba de su amigo caído así que agarro del cuello a giovanni con intención de ahorcarlo

—Por fin lo harás cierto —hablo giovanni con algo de dificultad pero mostrando una sonrisa debido a que ash lo sostenía del cuello —o solo me romperás los huesos como la última vez que escape

Brock quería detener a su amigo antes que cometiera una locura pero en ese instante ash solo aventó a giovanni a la cama con enojo

—no soy como tú y si no tienes información que valga la pena solo pierdo mi tiempo contigo —dijo ash ya con un tono más tranquilo

—ash nunca cambiaras por cierto dile a serena y dawn que me esperen ya saldré pronto de aquí —jajajajajaja

Ash solo ignoro ese comentario y salió junto con brock de la celda y caminaron hacia la salida del asilo lumiose

—Solo perdimos nuestro tiempo —comentó bock algo desanimado — ¿ahora qué?

—Pues hacer lo que siempre hago un trabajo de detective —dijo ash con un tono frio y serio —ten dale esto a max que lo analice en el laboratorio y me mande los resultados

—acaso ¿es tierra esto? —preguntó brock algo sorprendido

— esa es tierra es de uno de los zapatos de mascara negra —respondió ash —te lo encargo si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver alguien

— ¿volverás con serena otra vez? —pregunto brock

—no es de tu incumbencia solo haz lo que te pido y se me requieren para algo más vale que sea importante

—De acuerdo pero no te enojes —hablo brock tratando de apaciguar a su amigo

Entonces ash solo saco a charizard y voló rumbo a un edificio algo alejado de la torre prisma casi a orillas de la ciudad al llegar solo guardo a charizard en su pokebola y se dispuso a entrar al apartamento de la persona que quería ver.

Entonces ash toco la puerta y una persona le abrió la puerta

—Hola dawn —dijo ash tratando de formar una sonrisa

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto dawn sorprendida

—No puede un amigo hablar con su amiga —respondió ash con un tono tranquilo

—supongo que si pasa —exclamó dawn algo resignada

Entonces ash entro al departamento de la peliazul y noto que su departamento era más de lujo debido a la buena vida que tuvo como coordinadora antes de mudarse dawn guio ash hasta su sala donde se sentaron a conversar.

—bueno ash ¿Cuál es tu motivo de tu visita? —pregunto dawn

—sabes dawn aún sigo confundido con mis sentimientos sé que les prometí a ti y serena elegir con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida pero resulta muy difícil y ahora que fue a ver a giovanni se me vino a la mente un recuerdo tuyo

—en serio ash bueno te seré honesta si pienso mucho en ti pero sabes el motivo por el que termine contigo no quiero ver que te maten un día por jugar al héroe —reprocho dawn la profesión de ash

—sabes elige ser vigilante de la ciudad por ti y mis amigos ya son muy importante para mí y no quiero perderlos a manos de esos malditos —exclamo ash levantado la voz

— ¡y tú crees que me gusta verte arriesgar tu vida porque aun te sientes culpable de la muerte de citrón! —Reclamo dawn molesta — ¡sabes cuantas noches rezo a arceus para que salgas bien de tu cruzada y no te metan una bala en la cabeza ¡

—dawn si no hiciera eso mucha gente saldría lastimada sabes cuántos de esos delincuentes dudan en salir de noche debido al miedo que me tienen y gracias a ello mucha gente inocente se salva sin mi esos malditos harían de las suyas

— ¡ash si sé que gran importante es tu labor pero piensa en las personas que te aman sabes que haría yo si algo te llegara a pasar! —Grito dawn con algo de lágrimas — ¡no quiero perderte ash sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón!

Ash solo se quedó perplejo por un instante al oir esas palabras y enseguida abrazo a dawn si algo tenia ash es que no dejaría que ninguno de sus amigos pero por un momento recordó las palabras de dawn y se le vino a la mente dejar de ser vigilante y dedicarse a tener una vida normal ya saben tener familia pero por otro lado estaba cerca de cumplir su meta solo quedaba lysson aun libre si el cayera tras las rejas su labor había concluido entonces ash solo respiro y medito la situación en la que se encontraba y mientras lo hacía no dejaba de tocar el cabello de su amiga de sinnoh con una mano y con la otra secaba sus lágrimas de sus bellos ojos azules.

—dawn no me perderás eso tenlo por seguro que más quisiera casarme y tener una hermosa familia pero sabes también como yo que tan cerca estoy de cumplir mi meta y por eso te prometo que al terminar tendrás mi decisión ya no quiero seguir dañándolas ni a ti ni a serena sé que ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo con eso de solo tener sexo sin mezclar sentimientos pero es imposible para mi hacerlo —exclamo ash con un tono algo triste y aún seguía abrazando a dawn

—ash sabes que no me importa que te acuestes conmigo y con serena ambas tomamos esa decisión ya que no tenemos una relación formal como tal por eso no te martirices y su elección es quedarte con serena sabes que aunque me duela la sabré aceptar ya que lo único que quiero es verte feliz —respondió dawn mientras seguía abrazando al azabache —ash te puedo pedir un favor

—ya sé que quieres pedirme y mi respuesta es si

Entonces ash empezó a quitarle la blusa a dawn dejando ver los senos de la chica de sinnoh y esta solo besaba ash apasionadamente y en seguida se tiraron al suelo donde prosiguieron con su acto donde se desvistieron dejando sus cuerpos desnudos donde al final sus cuerpos se volvieron uno.

Después de un rato ambos quedaron exhaustos en especial ash que aún no se recuperaba ya que esta noche para él fue muy agotadora aun así se levantó del suelo de sala y llevo cargando a dawn que en ese momento por el cansancio se quedó profundamente dormida y la llevo a su cuarto para que durmiera y contemplo por un instante a su amiga de sinnoh sin duda al verla solo se le vino la palabra hermosa.

Cuando estuvo dispuesto a quedarse a dormir con ella le llego un mensaje en su celular y en seguida observo su contenido y quien se lo mando

"Ash te espero para que duermas conmigo esta noche"

Ese mensaje se lo mando serena, ash al contemplar ese mensaje sabía que debía tomar una decisión así que lo pensó un minuto y escribió en el celular

"espérame voy para allá"

Entonces beso en la mejilla a dawn que aún seguía dormida y le susurró al oído

—descansa dawn y perdóname por no quedarme esta noche

Entonces ash se vistió y saco a charizard de su pokebola y puso rumbo al departamento de serena para descansar.

En el asilo lumiose

Giovanni saco debajo de la cama un recipiente que contenía pintura blanca para maquillarse y un labial de mujer de color rojo y empezó a maquillar con ellos.

Después de un rato se terminó de maquillar entonces también debajo de su cama tomo un espejo pequeño que se robó de una enfermera y contemplo su nuevo aspecto donde se podía observar que su rostro lo pinto totalmente de blanco y en sus labios se puso un exceso dejando ver en su rostro como si tuviera una amplia sonrisa.

—Perfecto —hablo Giovanni en voz baja

Después de decir eso empezó a reír como demente al ver su nueva apariencia

CONTINUARA

Contestando comentarios.

CARTOMII –gracias por seguir esta historia si sobre mascara negra aun es un misterio su identidad pero lo sabrás en algunos capítulos mas

BGBFAN-FICS –me inspire un poco en tus fics que puedo decir y sobre el sexo no será tan explícito para no dañar la trama

Maria Fernanda365 –marifer si este fic en este lugar si será amourshipping espero que te guste la trama

DarkSoldier41 –si es uno de los que quise adaptar en un fic de pokemon aunque también se me pasó en la cabeza adaptar la broma asesina pero quien sería batichica o también el de batman arckam knight pero espero que te agrade el resultado final

KiRiTo-711 –si será amourshipping espero que sea de tu agrado

Reverse Ash –si sabía que debía hacerlo aunque también se me paso por la cabeza la de la broma asesina

Juantigrerey –si será un bonito amourshipping espero sea de tu agrado

Axiio –detesto al nerd eso que ni qué y sobre el de un pokemon diferente pues si voy a seguirle peor saben quisiera saber su opinión de que tan lejos quieren que llegue si y la mayoría vota que me pase de la raya con lo de dawn y misty por mí no hay problema total solo ponemos no apto para pokeshipping ni pearlshipping y ya

AndrickDa2 –se que te gustara este fic y me lo suponía que iban a votar a si en fin mínimo les dare gusto ya que será mi primer fic pearshiping

Bueno en facfiction será el fic amour solo en fdzeta será Pearl pero la trama principal será la misma y eso no cambiara.


	4. el misterio de mascara negra

Capítulo 3: el misterio de mascara negra

Había amanecido en ciudad lumiose nuevamente, ash yacía recostado junto a Serena después de una larga noche, él se levantó y pudo contemplar el rostro de serena a la cual se notaba completamente tranquila, en cierta la forma le tenía cierta envida ya que él no podía tener esa misma tranquilidad. No ahora que un loco salido de una tienda de disfraces estaba en la ciudad y para colmo no tenía idea de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Ash rápidamente busco su ropa por suerte había dejado en el ropero de serena algunas mudas de ropa ya que conocía como era ella cuando tenías ganas de hacerlo y no era del tipo paciente aunque eso no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo inclusive le excitaba que fuera así de agresiva, después de ir por la nueva ropa procedió a vestirse para dirigirse a su mansión, cuando estaba a punto de irse de aquel departamento una voz hiso que desistiera.

—te vas sin despedirte de mí. —reclamo Serena aun en la cama mientras cruzaba sus brazos y hacia un puchero.

—lo siento Serena es que tengo obligaciones que cumplir. —respondió Ash con un tono apenado. —prometo que te lo recompensare con creces cuando regrese.

—si lo que tú digas, siempre son las mismas excusas de siempre pero esta vez quiero algo diferente. —le reclamo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y usando una sábana para cubrirse se dirigía frente a él. — ¿y bien?

—bueno, ¿que deseas que haga?

—pues sabes siempre eh querido ir a un buen restaurante con un hermoso vestido. —exclamo serena.

—está bien si eso deseas entonces saldremos antes de continuar me imagino que ¿quieres mi tarjeta de crédito o me equivoco? —le pregunto ash adivinado en su mente cual era la respuesta de Serena. —hasta creo que a veces te acuestas conmigo por mi dinero.

—bueno ash, sabes que no gano lo suficiente para comprar el vestido que quiero. —respondió Serena algo molesta. —además no seas tonto yo me acuesto contigo porque te amo idiota, inclusive lo haría aunque fueras un perdedor de ligas sin remedio.

—tranquila Serena solo estaba bromeando contigo además cuando te he negado algo, yo que recuerde desde que viajamos por kalos siempre te cumplido todos tus caprichos y siempre lo haré porque te quiero ver feliz. —Hablo ash sonriendo seductoramente y se acercó el rostro de Serena y le planto un beso para luego separarse de ella —además me gusta verte sonreír te vez como un ángel.

Entonces Ash saco de su pantalón su tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó a una Serena sonrojada que se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos por ese aquel fugaz beso.

—gracias ash. — le agradeció la chica ya saliendo de su trance y recibiendo la tarjeta.

Luego volvieron a besarse aunque esta vez fue un beso demasiado corto pero tierno, Ash en seguida salió del departamento con algo de prisa y subiendo a la azotea de aquel edificio saco a su charizard de su pokebola.

—amigo llévame a casa. —le ordeno ash a su amigo mientras se subía en su lomo.

Charizard solo asintió con su cabeza y rápidamente se fue volando de allí, mientras iba volando ash no se sacaba de la mente el encuentro con mascara negra, muchos pensamientos y teorías rondaban por su cabeza pero por suerte al llegar a su mansión tendría algo de información, ya que max ya tendría las pruebas sobre la muestra que le dio a brock.

 _En un lugar de ciudad lumiose._

En un elegante edifico propiedad de industrias dentro de una elegante oficina varios hombres vestidos con trajes rojos que adema portaban lentes del mismo color estaban discutiendo de manera acalorada, por la expresión en sus rostros se notaba que estaban con miedo y sumamente preocupados.

— ¿Cuántos camiones perdimos estos últimos dos días? —pregunto uno de ellos.

—tres, la verdad no suponíamos que ese tipo fuera tan listo para hackear nuestra seguridad. —le respondió otro hombre.

—es demasiado listo según el sistema de seguridad es casi imposible de hackear y este tipo con facha de motociclista lo logro de una manera tan fácil. —hablo otro hombre.

Antes que pudiera hablar los demás hombres, alguien abrió la puerta de esa oficina y los hombres la vera de quien se trataba dejaron de discutir y se formaron en un fila mientras aquel hombre pasaba de ellos sin si quiera mirarlos o hablarles solo camino directamente a su escritorio donde solo se sentó.

El hombre que entro a la oficina de aproximadamente treinta años de cabello naranja largo y barba que además portaba un elegante traje negro estaba sentado viendo a los hombres de traje naranja con algo de indiferencia, luego trago saliva antes de comenzar a hablar.

—bueno, alguien quiere decirme mis ganancias de la semana.

—seño Lysson las ganancias de la semana como tales no existen ya que la mercancía nunca se pudo distribuir para su venta, de hecho tenemos números rojos esta semana. —hablo uno de los hombres con algo de miedo.

—Bueno —bueno —saben oír esas noticas no ponen de buen humor que digamos y la verdad yo esperaba oír que mis ganancias seguían en aumento.

—señor, es que la verdad un tipo que se autoproclama mascara negra a robado toda la mercancía de tres de nuestras bodegas. —interrumpió el mismo hombre que hablo antes y le mostro a Lysson una fotografía de su bolsillo.

— ¡entonces quiere decirme que este imbécil salido de la nada se burló de mi sistema de seguridad y robo mi mercancía en mis narices! —grito Lysson furioso mientras azotaba su escritorio con su mano y tiraba la foto al piso para luego pisarla con su zapato.

—señor es que simplemente ese tipo es demasiado inteligente y hábil porque además de robarnos también mato a nuestro guardias que protegían las bodegas. —hablo otro hombre tratando de justificarse.

— ¿De cuánto fueron las perdidas? —pregunto más tranquilo Lysson ignorado el comentario anterior.

—señor aún no terminamos de evaluar las pérdidas totales. —hablo otro de los hombres.

— ¡¿De cuánto fueron las perdidas?! —grito Lysson más furioso que antes.

—cin..co mil..ones de poke..dolares. —le respondió titubeando el mismo hombre.

Lysson solo respiro profundamente, luego paseo alrededor de su escritorio tratando de meditar un poco la situación y luego volvió hablar.

—saben soy un hombre razonable y la verdad lo que quiero ahorita es ver al hombre que me robo muerto.

—contrataremos a los mejores asesinos señor Lysson.

—más les vale por que no tolerare más fallos, así que dando una vuelta a ese asunto está listo todo para esta noche.

—claro que sí señor cambiamos el lugar del encuentro y duplicamos la seguridad. —hablo uno de los hombre.

Sin saberlo debajo del escritorio de Lysson estaba pegado un micrófono por el cual máscara negra estaba escuchando perfectamente lo que sucedía dentro de aquella oficina.

—ese Lysson no cambia, siempre es tan predecible. —exclamo en voz alta mascara negra mientras seguía escuchando la conversación de Lysson con su empleado. —bueno mejor me preparo para esta noche, porque ese cargamento no se va robar solo.

Por si fuera poco otro micrófono estaba en la parte de arriba de la oficina de lysson donde un chico con lentes no mayor de quince años de cabello negro estaba escuchando también lo que ocurría en esa oficina.

El chico de lentes estaba sentado frente un gran ordenador usandolo donde se observaba que estaba que aquel muchacho estaba dentro del interior de una cueva bastante grande salvo algunos detalles como la iluminación y algunas plataformas de metal pero en si todo el lugar aprecia muy rustico.

—esto es muy interesante. —exclamó el chico de lentes sin saber que hablaba en voz alta.

— ¿Qué encontraste interesante Max? —pregunto una mujer atrás de él.

— ¡eureka! —exclamo max aun poco asustado por la presencia de la chica. —ya te dije que no haga eso no vez que me puedes dar infarto.

—tranquilo, además que no puede ver una chica a su mi novio.

Entonces eureka se acercó a Max y le dio un beso en los labios al chico el cual le fue correspondido ardorosamente, pronto ambos olvidaron donde se encontraban y se empezaron tocar de manera sensual donde un Max bastante excitado por el calor empezó agarrar las bien formadas nalgas de la chica a lo que esta solo soltó un ligero alarido mientras sentía como su amante apretaba sus nalgas, a lo cual la rubia para corresponderle el gesto empezó a quitarle la playera que traía el chico dejando a la vista su torso desnudo.

Pronto estas pequeñas caricias no bastaban para sus cuerpos y deseaban aún más y se separaron por un momento entonces Max comenzó con suma destreza a desprender la blusa de eureka dejando a la vista sus senos al aire, si eureka no tenía sostén debajo de su blusa cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Max.

Pero realmente no le no le importo realmente las razones ya que ahorraba su trabajo, Max con sus manos sujeto los senos de su novia y con sumo cuidado empezó apretar sus pezones y como respuesta los pezones de eureka se pusieron duros y libero un pequeño gemido.

Pronto Max se liberó de sus pantalones dejando ver un bulto grande en sus boxers a lo que eureka sonrió al ver ese tamaño y la chica ayudando a su causa también se desprendió de sus prendas inferiores dejando ver su intimidad a la vista.

— ¿eureka estas segura de esto? —pregunto Max cuando estaba apuntó de penetrarla.

—Si Max hazme tuya.

Pronto Max comenzó lentamente a entrar en el interior de la chica a lo que eureka se mordía el labio inferior al sentir la punta de la virilidad de su novio, Max se detuvo por un momento y respiro profundamente lo que iba a ser continuación no tenía marcha atrás ya que pronto le iba arrebatar la virginidad a su novia.

— ¡hazlo! —reclamo eureka mientras pedía que continuara.

Max más decidido iba introducir su falo todo de golpe cuando de repente sonó una alarma en todo el lugar haciendo que ambos chicos se asustaran por ese ruido. Pronto se escuchó la voz de ash atreves del computador.

—Max abre la puerta de la guarida ya voy llegar a tu posición en cinco minutos y te quiero ver vestido.

—pero como demonios lo supo. —maldijo Max mientras observaba si había cámaras en la cueva.

—Max no soy tonto, eres un hombre con hormonas alborotadas y estas con una chica con las misma hormonas alborotadas era fácil deducir lo que estaban a punto de hacerlo. —además no por nada me consideran el mejor detective del mundo.

—Ash eso no es justo ya soy grande y soy libre para hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quiera. —reclamo eureka algo molesta.

—mientras vivas bajo mi techo obedeces mis reglas eureka. —dijo ash antes de colgar.

Después de eso ambos chicos se cambiaron de ropa y esperaron la entrada de ash cosa que hiso minutos después, dónde entro en la cueva y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Max rápidamente extendió su mano para saludarlo pero el azabache simplemente lo ignoro y se dirigió a eureka a lo que esta solo volteo su rostro molesta ignorando completamente al azabache, Ash solo respiro resignado y se sentó en el computador para buscar información.

—Max sobre la muestra de tierra que te dio brock cual fue los resultados. —pregunto ash mientras seguía usando el computador.

—bueno después de hacerle varios estudios he checado que la tierra en realidad es arena como al que se ocupa en la construcción y lo curioso es que en la ciudad lumiose solo hay una gran construcción donde coindice los patrones de la tierra y es la nuevo hotel estrella donde curiosamente queda al frente del edifico de industrias lysson.

—interesante así que mascara negra a estado espiando a lysson . —hablo ash en voz alta. — pero para que.

—me imagino que es algo personal ya que durante estos dos últimas días, lysson ha sufrido saqueos en sus bodegas además que el sospechoso de eso crimines coincide perfectamente con la descripción de mascara negra pero aquí hay algo curioso es que ese tipo pudo hackear los sistemas de seguridad tan fácilmente. — respondió ash algo intrigado por ese detalle.

—si es cierto, el sistema de seguridad de lysson es casi impenetrable y eso es porque lo desarrollo clemont antes de saber de su lado criminal. —exclamo ash algo sorprendido.

— ¡no! —grito eureka enojada. — ¡no puede ser posible, mi hermanito creo lo mejor en seguridad y no es posible que ese payaso pueda fácilmente burlarlo!

—Cálmate eureka por favor. —hablo Max tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.

— ¡pero clemont se esforzó mucho en ese programa no es justo que alguien pueda hackearlo! —seguía hablando eureka mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían por la impotencia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

—tranquila por favor cariño sé que debe una explicación para todo solo deja que es lo atrape y sabremos toda la verdad sobre él. —hablo Max mientras seguía abrazando a eureka.

Ash se quedó pensativo, sabía que el sistema de seguridad de clemont era infalible de echo trato él y Max durante mucho tiempo burlarlo pero les resultó imposible, por lo que le resultaba algo extraño que ese tipo pudiera llegar a burlarlo tan fácilmente la identidad de ese sujeto le intrigaba más y deseaba saber quién es era el que estaba detrás de esa mascara.

—Ash antes que se me olvide, Lysson tendrá una entrega de mercancía hoy a las doce de la noche supongo que es algo muy importante para que el mismo cambiara los arreglos a último minuto. —volvió hablar Max.

—entonces esa será mi prioridad y sé que encontrare a mascara negra en ese lugar, si ese cargamento es muy importante para Lysson seguro mascara negra estará interesado en robárselo. —hablo ash mientras ese dirigía a un compartimento secreto de la cueva y sacaba un traje completamente blindado pero ligero y tenía una capa perfecta para planear.

—te llevaras el traje experimental, pero si aún no le hecho pruebas.

—tranquilo Max que mejor prueba que usarlo en una situación real. —dijo ash tratando de tranquilizarlo y procedió a irse de la cueva. —Max antes de rime dile a Brock que lo veo en la torre pines antes de las doce y algo mas haz una reservación de dos personas en el restaurante leparís.

—cuenta con eso.

—apuesto que serena le gustara ese restaurante. —hablo eureka ya algo mejor.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es serena? —le pregunto Ash algo sorprendido.

—obvio tonto, hueles a toda su perfume en todo tu cuerpo.

Ash solo se sonrojo y fue del lugar sin decir nada más mientras que eureka se reía por la expresión del rostro sonrojado del azabache.

 _En el asilo lumiose_

Dos guardias habían sedado fuertemente a giovanni que yacía acostado sobre su cama completamente dormido y amarrado de los tobillos y los brazos.

—es un maldito enfermo. —hablo el primer guardia de seguridad.

—si solo me da pavor recordar cómo le arranco los ojos a esa pobre enfermera con su cuchara.

— si por arceus eso fue horrible y lo más tenebroso es que no importa cuántos sedantes le demos, no podemos borrar su maldita sonrisa de su rostro.

—si lo mejor es a descansar aunque viendo lo que hiso creo que tendré pesadillas.

Así los dos guardias se fueron del asilo dejando en su celda un giovanni durmiendo pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _En la cima de la torre lumiose._

—pronto querida nos volveremos a ver, tu solo espérame. —hablo mascara negra en voz alta emitirás observaba toda la ciudad para por ultimo sacar a su charizard y salir volando de allí.

 _CONTINUARA._

 **Me tarde con este capítulo y pido disculpas es que tengo tantos fics que actualizar la verdad pero en fin pronto se revelara la identidad de mascara negra.**

 **Anuncios.**

 **El que se enamora pierde se va actualizar pronto**

 **Belleza kalosiana pronto también si eres amante del netorare te gustara este fic**

 **Los de fdzeta pronto subiré el capítulo del bosque de la perversión.**

 **Nuevo fic y tercer avance**

 **Pokemon souls: prepárate a morir ash**

 **Pronto ash estaba inmerso en una batalla sin cuartel, donde aquel inmenso charizard de color negro estaba a punto de rostizarlo pero por suerte tenía reflejos bastante rápidos aunque tenía que pensar en algo más, aquel monstruoso pokemon era tan grande que atacarlo de frente sería simplemente un suicidio.**

 **Por lo que recordó el arco que le dio brock antes de morir, por lo que ash rápidamente tiro su escudo y preparo su arco con una flecha, tenso la cuerda del arco lo más fuerte que podía. Solo tenía unos segundos antes que charizard le lanzara una ráfaga de fuego.**

 **Respiro profundamente y cerro su ojo derecho y teniendo la mira el pecho de charizard tiro la flecha que para su suerte le dio en…**

 **Este fic nuevo será publicado en un mes y será la mezcla de dark souls+the wtihcer+skyrim+onimsuha además que será amourshipping.**

 **Agradezco los comentarios y en el próximo capítulo responderé a sus respuestas.**


End file.
